A Batalha Pelo Amor
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho lorde das terras o oeste é leste, não completará seu objetivo, Sua ambição era tão grande que queria conquistar os quatro cantos./ Suummary completo no primeiro capitulo / A historia Se passa na era feudal após naraku/.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer – **Inuyaha não me pertence , mais assim Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sinopse - **Sesshoumaru Taisho lorde das terras o oeste é leste, não completará seu objetivo, Sua ambição era tão grande que queria conquistar os quatro cantos. Mais o problema é que a parte norte era dominada pelos Yokai gatos uma grande população de encrenqueiros, que não estavam dispostos a deixar suas terras sem lutar por elas. A verdadeira batalha era Rin que travava, amava terrivelmente Sesshoumaru, mais este já estava traçando seu destino longe do dela, com um casamento marcado o que aconteceria com ela de agora em diante?. Ela não podia imaginar seu caminho, seu destino, longe do dele!

**Capitulo I**

O senhor das terras do oeste caminhava impacientemente pelo castelo herdado pelo pai. Sua grande conquista foi o leste mais seu problema em questão era o norte, território dominado pela imensa população de Yokais gatos e outros de inúmeras distinções. Com o seu grande exercito, ele poderia muito bem acabar com os do norte, mais o problema todo eram os humanos no meio da guerra. Nunca fora de se preocupar com eles, mais a pedido muito especial de sua 'pequena' menina, que hoje completara a maioridade, não deveria se quer encostar um dedo naqueles: 'Seres inferiores'. Denominado por ele, orgulhoso, Sesshoumaru tentava achar uma solução aceitável, que não envolve-se guerra, mais se as negociações não preverem como ele quiser estaria declarada á guerra.

- Jaken!

- sssim sssenhor ssssessshoumaru!

- Traga-me um mapa! – ordenou ao pequeno, caminhando novamente para dentro do escritório. Seus pensamentos vazios vagaram-lhe para um outro problema, inaceitável, para ele. Esse não havia nenhuma solução, não por enquanto. Seu desejo carnal deveria ser mais controlável, mais toda vez que cruzava com ela, Sesshoumaru a desejava de imediato.

- Sssehor sessshoumaru. Trouxe o mapa. – estendeu o mapa entregando-lhe a Sesshoumaru.

- Convoque apenas três generais! – disse ele voltando à leitura do mapa. Jaken saiu da sala imediatamente. Sesshoumaru permitiu-se a voltar, a ter tais pensamentos que ele mesmo achava absurdo, mais de fato inconfundível.

.

.

Rin caminhava pelo quarto, terrivelmente entediada, por ordens do Sesshoumaru teria que ficar confinada no quarto, tendo apenas contado pelas servas, que traziam as refeições e preparavam os banhos. Irritada ela pegará um dos livros para ler, que ganhara da Kagome na ultima vez em que esteve no vilarejo de Inuyasha, coisa que Sesshoumaru também a proibira de por pela primeira vez desobedecer Sesshoumaru, observava de tudo pela janela, olhando através dos vidros viu uma coisa que não lhe agradará, o fato de ver Kagura sendo escoltada por dois grandes yokais generais de Sesshoumaru.

- O que ela quer aqui? – perguntou Rin agressiva.

.

- Kagura? – Sesshoumaru afastou-se dos outros dando pequenas instruções a Jaken que levará com sigo Kagura bem sorridente.

- Sente-se. – dirigiu-se aos generais. Após isso começaram a discutir os pontos principais do problema, e o posicionamento de cada exercito.

.

- Mais o que ela pensa que está... – Rin voltou-se para porta que foi aberta violentamente.

- Surpresa em me ver? – Perguntou Kagura analisando o quarto. Rin sorridente prestava atenção a cada movimento dela dentro do seu quarto.

- Sim. Mais o que faz aqui?

- Nem imagina? – perguntou Kagura em deboche, abrindo a caixinha de jóias.

- Não... – respondeu retirando de imediato a caixinha das mãos de Kagura.

- Todo o senhor precisa de uma Senhora é com o Sesshoumaru não é diferente Rin. Diga oi para a nova Senhora do oeste. – Rin em mente não havia acreditado em nada proferido por Kagura, mais de coração ela se sentia completamente estranha. Desde seus 15 anos Kagome havia lhe explicado, todas as duvidas de uma adolescente, principalmente esclarecendo seus sentimentos que na época estavam confusos, pois Rin não conseguia distinguir amor entre gratidão, ou até mesmo amor paterno de um amor verdadeiro é intenso, aos 16 conversaram sobre sexo, coisa que deixou bem claro para Kagome o que Rin realmente sentia por Sesshoumaru: Desejo, atração, excitação e principalmente amor. Ao descobrir tudo isso começara a se comportar estranhamente perto dele, seu coração disparava e corava com apenas um olhar dele.

- Rin? – perdida em pensamentos, demorou um pouco a responder aquela voz odiosa.

- Saia do meu quarto Kagura... Imediatamente! – Kagura sorriu a provocando.

- Ah... Estraguei seus planos... foi? Pensava em ter uma vida ao lado de Sesshoumaru como sua mulher. – Debochou soltando uma gargalhada. Rin sentiu os olhos começarem a lagrimejar, mais não choraria na frente dela, a empurrando fortemente para fora do quarto bateu a porta.

- Não pode ser! – chorando ela deitou-se no furton enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.

.

Os gritos das duas não passaram despercebidos pelo lorde do oeste, que além de conversar com os generais, dirigiu parte de sua atenção para a discussão que ocorrerá no segundo andar.

- Temos que começar a agir imediatamente. Convoque o quarto general, é me avisem se as negociações avançaram. – deixando o escritório, deveria resolver outros assuntos do castelo que era uma função á parte da senhora do castelo, mais com ausência de uma, deveria ele mesmo resolver tais assuntos.

- Senhor sssesshoumaru, você escutou a gritaria? – perguntou o mais velho servo que ele tinha Jaken.

- Não sou surdo! – Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas sendo acompanhado por jaken que reclamava a trajetória toda, no Caminho do seu quarto parou subitamente ao sentir o cheiro salgado. – Lágrimas! – sussurrou Sesshoumaru. O servo vendo-o não se mover perguntou se havia acontecido algo de errado, ignorando os dois Sesshoumaru foi diretamente para o seu quarto onde resolveria outro problema. Seu desejo carnal.

- Demorou... – Sesshoumaru começava a tira a armadura pesada, caminhando em passos lentos até ela. – Já estava cansada dos nossos encontros naquele buraco. – Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro do pescoço dela dando uma leve mordida. Kagura que estava em seu colo, sentisse muito feliz nos braços do homem em que ela amava. – Tive uma pequena conversa com a Rin. – Sesshoumaru mudo-a de posição a colocando deitada na cama, saboreando seus lábios carnudos. – Não que saber do que conversávamos? – Sesshoumaru não respondeu sentando-se novamente retirava completamente sua roupa indo até a sala de banho.

- Quanto tempo ficarei? – Sesshoumaru não respondeu mergulhando na 'banheira' que já estava preparada para o banho. – Sesshoumaru? – Ele fechou os olhos relaxando o corpo na imensa banheira.

- Não deverias ter conversado com Rin!

- Mais não disse nada de mais. – mentiu ela retirando a roupa mergulhando na banheira. Beijou os lábios de Sesshoumaru sentindo toda a sua excitação ao sentar em seu colo.

- Não sou surdo. – Kagura em baixo da água movimentava suas nádegas, provocando e atiçando ele.

- Não disse nenhuma mentira. – Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos dourados a encarando fixamente, sua excitação já estava no limite é Kagura continuava o provocar. – Agora ela terá que conviver comigo! – Sesshoumaru beijou o pescoço de Kagura, apertando levemente os seios. Mudando de posição, Kagura estava de costas para ele sentindo o membro dele roçar em suas nádegas.

- Hoje você está... Indo... Muito rápido! – resmungou Kagura já sentindo o membro de Sesshoumaru começar o trabalho, entrando é saindo sesshoumaru a levara ao orgasmo, mais ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito, nunca estaria, pois o corpo que ele queria estava em um outro quarto.

- Amanhã começaram os preparativos! – disse Sesshoumaru saindo da "banheira", uma exclamação de alegria foi se ouvida por kagura, sua felicidade era inimaginável naquele momento muito importante para ela.

- Mais o que você vai fazer com a Rin? – Alfinetou ela.

- Cuide dos seus assuntos, Rin é problema meu! – Ao sair da sala de banhos Sesshoumaru colocou o quimono, indo em direção a varanda, seus pensamentos o perturbavam seu desejo aumentava a cada dia , deveria sim urgentemente fazer alguma coisa, mais o que faria? Já estava planejando se casar com uma pessoa que nem conseguir satisfazer-se mais. Estava completamente confuso.

- Senhor sesshoumaru. – a voz do servo foi escutada de seu quarto, uma exclamação feminina foi se ouvida e sesshoumaru irritado foi ver o que acontecia.

- O que faz aqui Jaken? – Sesshoumaru já estava olhando ameaçadoramente para servo.

- O quarto general, está aqui é quer conversar com o senhor! – servo nervoso, ficou com medo de sofrer alguma conseqüência, mais foi dispensado por Sesshoumaru, que o acompanhará até uma saleta.

- Houve grandes problemas senhor. – Sesshoumaru sentou-se na imensa poltrona escutando tudo que o general falava, ao termino da conversa Sesshoumaru conclui para seu alivio que os preparativos da cerimônia deveriam ser adiados até que essa guerra se resolvesse, Não a deixando muito feliz.

- Isso é injusto! – reclamava Kagura.

- Conforme-se ou te mandarei pro mesmo lugar de onde você veio. – Ameaçou Sesshoumaru saindo do quarto.

- Droga!

**Continuuua?**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II**

Rin acordará de manhã cedo, já recebendo as duas noticias da semana. O casamento de Sesshoumaru com a Kagura que a deixará desolada, e que finalmente ele havia a deixado sair do quarto, descendo as escadas resolverá tomar o café da manhã no salão principal onde estava sendo servido um verdadeiro banquete para a futura senhora do oeste, Sesshoumaru não estava presente ainda, havia somente a criada que acompanhava o café da manhã de longe e Kagura que desfrutava a comida com um largo sorriso.

- Não vai me dar os parabéns? – perguntava Kagura de boca cheia, Rin cumprimentou levemente a criada, que a ajudará a sentar na cadeira.

- Não deverias comer de boca fechada? – perguntou servindo-se frutas e alguns deliciosos doces.

- Sou a senhora agora, não tenho que me preocupar com essas bobagens. – Sorrindo Rin respondeu.

- Graças a Deus que diferente de você recebi uma ótima educação. – Sesshoumaru adentrou no salão principal escutando esse ultimo comentário, que de certa forma havia o deixado feliz.

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagura exclamou indo em sua direção, arrancando-lhe um selinho. Rin corou e ficou meio irritada com a situação. Sesshoumaru ignorou Kagura sentando-se na cadeira e desfrutando do imenso banquete.

- Peço-lhe autorização para passar, pelo menos uma semana no vilarejo de Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru fixou seus olhos dourados em Rin e percebeu que ela falava sem ao menos prestar atenção nele, mais corava ao olhar para Sesshoumaru desviando o olhar para outro canto.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele largando a fruta que iria comer.

- Quero conversar com Kagome, to com saudades do pessoal de lá.

- Kohaku? – Perguntou ele.

- O que tem ele?

- Você também está com saudades... Dele? – Sesshoumaru esperou uma resposta, mais Rin não conseguia falar. – Olhe para mim é responda! – ordenou Sesshoumaru, Kagura estava completamente curiosa, não só pela resposta mais com o alterar de Sesshoumaru em falar do garoto. Rin com raiva olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e depois de segundos os dois se encarando ela conseguiu responder.

- Sim, estou com saudades dele! Quero vê- o, Satisfeito!

- Você não vai! – concluiu Sesshoumaru saindo do Salão principal. Rin ao ver Sesshoumaru saindo, levantou-se indignada e foi atrás dele sendo acompanhada por Kagura.

- Porque eu não posso vê-lo? – Perguntou ela adentrando no mesmo ambiente que ele.

- Conversaremos mais tarde, tenho outras coisas para resolver! – Sesshoumaru saiu da sala indo para o lado de fora, onde um de seus generais o aguardava.

- Sesshoumaru responda, por que eu não posso ir! – Sesshoumaru não respondeu apenas, deu instruções para os guardas, que cercavam o castelo que não a deixasse por nenhum motivo sai-se por aquele portão. Rin bufou ao ver ele cruzar os portões, voltou novamente para dentro, procurando agora por Jaken, que se encontrava na cozinha.

- Jaken onde fora Sesshoumaru? – perguntou ela comendo uma maça.

- Não sei menina, Sesshoumaru não me deixou acompanha lo. – resmungava o pequeno Yokai. – mais pelo que sei... Ele foi resolver aquela guerra com os Yokais gatos. Bem era isso que se tratava o assunto de ontem.

- Droga. Mais me diz como estão indo as negociações?

- Não sei menina. Ah agora me lembrei... Hoje de manhã ele estava conversando com o general, sobre uns Yokais desordeiros no norte.

- Mais... Também é território dele?

- Não, mais de seus aliados, e tudo um interesse comercial.

- Eu quero ir pro vilarejo de Inuyasha, Jaken! – reclamava Rin.

- Mais menina você está proibida, e os guardas já sabem da ordem.

- Vou fugir – confidenciou a menina retirando-se da cozinha, assustado o pequeno Yokai foi atrás dela resmungando.

- Não, Sesshoumaru me mata se algo acontecer á você! E alem do mais eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha com a Kagura. – a ultima parte o yokai disse baixinho arrancando risos da 'Amiga'.

- Então o Senhor vem comigo! – sussurrou Rin entrando no quarto. – Só pegarei algumas roupas.

- Você sabe os perigos, Menina você só pode estar louca. – Rin ignorando o pobre resmungão, combinou com Jaken na calada da noite deles fugirem. Jaken medroso não concordou mais teve que segui-la pra não sofrer as conseqüências mais tarde.

Quando todos estavam dormindo Rin é Jaken já estavam na frente do portão.

- Menina ainda dar tempo de voltarmos, Quer desistir?

- Não Senhor Jaken, Vamos para nossa aventura.

** Contiinuua nos proxiimos capitulos! **

**Obrigado -** pequena rin ;Kuchiki Rin ;soufymundial ; Nami-chan vampire; a-geminiana ;Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2 2009.

Isso não é uma adaptação é de **minha propria autoria** , _Evoluindo é aprendendo sempre_ ;) Esse é meu lema. Comentariios?


	3. Capítulo III

**

* * *

**

_O Anime Inuyasha não me pertence mais a Sensei Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Tenha uma otima leitura! _

**Capitulo - III **

* * *

- Nesse ritmo senhor Jaken chegaremos lá em quatro dias. É não em três!

- Calma menina. Devemos acampar já está muito tarde para ficarmos perambulando pela floresta.

- Esta muito frio – sussurrou Rin tentando esquentar o corpo. – Vou procurar...

- Deixe que eu vejo, fique aqui não se mexa! – Rin encostou-se ao caule exposto da arvore que lhe dava um pouco de proteção, por causa de seus galhos invertidos. Olhando a sua volta constatou que estava sozinha naquele local, fechando os olhos pensou em tudo que lhe ocorrerá e no que ela fazia agora, uma lagrima brotou, caindo logo em seguida no chão. Rin juntou as pernas prendendo com os braços, afundou o rosto chorando silenciosamente.

- Menina... – Rin assustou-se com uma voz rouca e uma gargalhada que ecoava pela floresta.

- Quem está ai!? – de sobressalto pegou um galho da arvore tentando se proteger, e novamente o ser gargalhou.

- Você acha que me deterás com esse paulzinho? – O ser sairá da escuridão a deixando ainda mais assustada. – E agora achas que conseguira deter um yokai? – Rin apertou o pau, sentindo o sangue gelar. Os lábios do Yokai se abriram em um sorriso bastante malicioso. – Você é bem bonitinha... – O Ser se aproximava, chegando cada vez mais perto de Rin que tentava se afastar. – Não vai conseguir fugir! – Rin largou o pau no chão é saiu correndo adentrando ainda mais na densa floresta. O Yokai vendo-a fugir levantou a mão direita, a parando no ar é como um imã a puxou para perto dele. – Não disse.

- Me solta. – Ela começou a gritar o Yokai irritado com os berros, a adormeceu.

- Solte ela Yokai imediatamente! – gritou um yokai saindo dos arbustos.

- Ora quem está aqui, o servo idiota o velhote de Sesshoumaru!

- Sssolte ela, imediatamente! – O yokai a colocou no ombro, levantando uma tora jogando-a em cima de Jaken que se esquivou com dificuldade.

- O que um velhote como você pode fazer contra um Yokai como eu! – Jaken irritado levantou o cedro de duas cabeças liberando o fogo, que com extrema facilidade foi esquivada pelo Yokai que subira na arvore. Uma gargalhada foi se ouvida, deixando Jaken ainda mais furioso.

- Diga Sesshoumaru, para me encontrar sozinho. Se ele ainda quiser ver sua linda garotinha.

- Não... volte aqui... O Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru vai me matar! – gritava o Yokai desesperado. O Yokai gargalhou sumindo pelas arvores.

- Droga... – Reclamou o Yokai. " – Se eu chamar o Ssenhor sesshoumaru é capaz dele me matar, mais se eu chamar o Inuyasha... " – pensava o pobre yokai. – È isso, vou chamar o Jovem Inuyasha. – Pensou Jaken.

Passaram-se três longos dias até o pequeno é velho Yokai chegar à vila. Sentado em uma enorme arvore o meio-yokai sentiu o cheiro irritante do velho ao longe, o aguardando na entrada da vila.

- O que foi velhote, Sesshoumaru mandou você aqui!? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não, à menina Rin... – Yokai parou por segundos para tomar ar, prosseguindo. – Ela foi raptada.

- È Sesshoumaru, onde ele está!?

- Ele ainda não sabe! – comentou o yokai choroso.

- Feh! Quando ele descobrir você vai ser um yokai morto! – o velho Yokai soltou uma exclamação de dor.

- Vamos, temos que encontra - lá! – pediu o yokai puxando Inuyasha. Inuyasha cruzou os braços dando um soco na cabeça do yokai, o desmaiando.

-Feh! Agora vou ter que carregar esse velho. Feh! Só me dão trabalho! – Inuyasha o carregou pulando de galho em galho...

- Meu deus Inuyasha. Temos que buscar a Rin! – exclamou Kagome com o filho no colo.

- Espere Kagome não devemos nos precipitar, primeiro temos que acordar o Jaken pra saber aonde é quem e o Yokai. – respondeu Miroke pensativo.

- Mais também não podemos esperar Meu irmão ele não pode sabe...

- Saber o que? – Kohaku retirava a armadura e colocava cuidadosamente no chão, agora com quase 21 anos, era um verdadeiro exterminador.

- Vamos contar? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Salve... Salve a Rin! – gritava o velho Yokai, sonolento.

- Aconteceu algo a Rin?

- Seu velho idiota! – reclamou Inuyasha socando a cabeça do Yokai.

- Inuyasha... Senta! – gritou Kagome fazendo Inuyasha ir contra o chão.

- Respondam...

- Kohaku a Rin foi raptada.

- O que? – gritou Kohaku, de imediato começou a colocar a armadura. – Saiba que não deveria ter a deixado ir embora com ele!

- Kohaku não foi culpa do Sesshoumaru! – A criança que estava no colo de Kagome começou a berrar, tirando um pouco a tensão dos presentes, Kagome ninava a criança, enquanto Sango é Miroke correram atrás de Kohaku que sairá em disparada. – Inuyasha vai com eles...

- Feh. – Inuyasha resmungou saindo em busca do menino.

- Não chore pequenino...

Lá fora uma tempestade dificultava ainda mais Inuyasha e seus amigos a acharem Kohaku.

- Achei!

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. Fiquem aqui! – Inuyasha correu mais alguns metros, até achar o menino correndo em cima de um cavalo. Derrubando o cavalo puxando o garoto, Inuyasha o levou de volta para casa.

- Você é maluco, temos que pensar antes de agir é só agiremos amanhã!

* * *

_Tiveram uma otima leitura, não com os meus erros ortograficos! HAUHAUAHUA Mais é assim que funciona prendendo e escrevendo,Gostaram do terceiro capitulo beem eu espero que simm! **Muito Obrigada pelos comentarios** e Até aproxima! Prometo não demorara muito._


	4. Capitulo IV

**___**

**Capitulo IV **

**__**

Com o plano traçado: Estavam eles novamente em mais uma jornada, mais dessa vez com um objetivo que não duraria menos que três dias para ser resolvido.

- Inuyasha!

- O que foi kagome? – kagome suspirou, e o olhou tristemente para ele.

- Será que Kaede cuidará bem de nossos anjinhos? – Inuyasha sorriu. Acariciou seu rosto.

– Não se preocupe, ela saberá o que fazer.

- Inuyasha? Devemos chamar Kohaku, se não ele ficará muito afastado.

- Ele esta perto. Sinto o cheiro dele, Não se preocupe. Ele vai saber achar o caminho mais rápido que a gente! – Kagome sorriu com a conclusão de seu marido. Com o "Amor" nada fraternal que Kohaku sentia por Rin, mesmo ele não sendo um Yokai, saberia exatamente onde encontra-la.

Não muito distante da onde eles estavam, Sesshoumaru com seus quatro generais voltavam de mais uma bem sucedida negociação de um outro povoado, habitados não só por humanos mais também yokais, não poderosos mais que ainda ameaçavam os humanos causando um leve transtorno ao lorde das terras do oeste.

- Esse cheiro! – sussurrou ele sentindo o cheiro do 'irmão' no ar. – Vamos mudar o trajeto!

- Sesshoumaru! – exclamou Inuyasha avistando o "irmão" e seu pequeno exercito.

- ele vai me matar, Inuyasha! – exclamou o pobre Yokai atrás de Inuyasha.

- Onde está Kohaku? – perguntava sango aflita.

- Oh não! – Inuyasha apressou-se, correndo em direção onde estava Kohaku que parou diante de Sesshoumaru o encarando.

- Afaste-se Humano! – Sesshoumaru ordenou, mais não encarava mais Kohaku, mais sim, Jaken que se escondia atrás de Kagome.

- Sesshoumaru o que faz aqui? – perguntou o Irmão afastando Kohaku de Sesshoumaru. Kohaku ficou no mesmo lugar impedindo a passagem de Sesshoumaru, que agora o encarava furiosamente.

- Ousas me desafiar humano? – perguntava Sesshoumaru, liberando o chicote entre seus dedos.

- Você que está em meu caminho! Não tenho tempo pra perde com você, por sua culpa a essa hora pode ter ocorrido algo muito grave a... – Inuyasha tampou a boca de Kohaku antes que acontece-se um homicídio. Sesshoumaru olhou a sua volta e percebera a presença do pequeno Yokai atrás de Kagome assustado. Usando sua velocidade, conseguiu chegar em questões de segundo, agarrou pelo pescoço e o levantou esganando-o de leve.

- O que faz aqui Jaken? – o Yokai começou a gritar, livrar-se das mãos de seu o apertou novamente tentando arrancar alguma coisa dele, mais foi Kagome que respondeu.

- È Rin Sesshoumaru! - sussurrou ela vendo a angustia do pobre Yokai. Sesshoumaru soltou o Yokai, olhando estreitamente para Kagome, que tremeu ao olhar diretamente para Sesshoumaru. - Ela foi raptada pelos Yokais gatos! - Inuyasha aproximou-se de Kagome, com medo da reação do irmão.

- Maldição! - Yokai fechou os punhos com tanta força , que as próprias garras venenosas o queimaram. - Yokai inutil! - ele caminhou em direção ao exército, mais foi impedido de prosseguir, Kohaku com toda sua raiva se puserá novamente na frente do Yokai.

- Deveria ter cuidado de Rin direito! - Falou Kohaku raivoso.

- Não tenho tempo para perder, com você, Humano. - Sesshoumaru desviou de Kohaku chegando próximo ao seu pequeno exercito, dando o comando, o exercito agora se dirigia rumo ao norte.

- Temos que chegar antes deles! - exclamou Kohaku ajeitando a armadura.

- Me essspere ssssnhor sssenhoumaru! - Jaken corria atrás do mestre tentando achar um modo de subir em quanto ele 'voava'.

- Eu vou na frente com Sesshoumaru é encontro vocês lá! - Anunciava inuyasha.

- Tome cuidado!

- Eu vou com você

- Não kohaku você fica aqui com eles!

- Não eu... - Miroke havia lhe dado uma cajadada na cabeça o adormecendo.

- Feh! Até que enfim fez algo de útil monge.

- Não á de que inuyasha!

- Vou logo para alcançar Sesshoumaru!

- Tome cuidado Inuyasha! - Inuyasha saiu correndo percorrendo o mesmos lugares que o Irmão.

*

*

*

- Ah mais que criança mais fofa!

- Posso apertar? - perguntou outra.

- Pode ser meu, mamãe, de estimação! - pedia um yokai criança.

- Eu não sou um animal de estimação! - gritou Rin pela milésima vez.

- Esse é muito brabo!

- Vamos ver se é macho ou femea! - um dos yokais já levantavam o kimono de Rin quando foi impedido pelo mesmo cara que a raptará.

- Não toquem em meu trofeu! - disse ele furioso a pegando no colo. Com ela no colo ele a levou para o seu quarto no palácio dos Yokais gatos.

- O que você quer? - perguntou agressiva, debatendo em seu colo.

- De você? nada criança! - ele a colocou deitada na cama. Sentada ela limpava o kimono.

- Então porque me raptará? Senhor Sesshoumaru irá acabar com você! - o Yokai gargalhará.

- Menina! Aquele patife não poderá fazer nada contra mim! De acordo com o que eu saiba o coração do pobre cachorro amoleceu. - novamente a gargalhada. - Querendo salvar pobres moradores, dessa vila miserável, Nunca abandonarei estás terras.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru acabará com você sem machucar o pessoal da vila

- Ele não mais eu? Ah menina você não sabe com que ele mexeu. - o Yokai foi até sua direção e a prensou contra a cama dando leves beijos em suas bochecha que tentavam se repelidos a todo custo por ela.

- Me solta! Eu tenho nojo de você! - ele sorriu, conseguindo beija la nos lábios. - Não! - se soltando ela correu ficando agachada no chão protegendo o rosto é o corpo.

- O que foi? Nunca foi beijada, Oh é uma pena, vou me embora! tenho mulheres de verdade me esperando no quarto! - ele sorriu debochadamente. - Adorei ser o primeiro a roubaste um beijo! - Ela gritou e ele saiu do quarto com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Rin chorava, chamando o seu senhor.

*

*

- Sesshoumaru espere! - gritou Inuyasha avistando o exercito do irmão.

- O que faz aqui Inuyasha? - Sesshoumaru já estava com as mão na espada, esperando apenas a resposta dele para poder ataca-lo.

-Vim... Lhe ajudar a resgatar Rin! - a resposta quase não saiu, não porque Inuyasha estava sendo intimidado pelo irmão, mais só o fato de ta o ajudando era meio dififil para ambos.

- Você ajudando o Ssssesssnhor sessshoumaru? - perguntava Jaken.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda! - cortou sesshoumaru ríspido. Resmungando, Inuyasha permaneceu ao lado do irmão que não fez questão em expulsa-lo.

Ao longe eles já avistavam o castelo dos Yokais gatos e o vilarejo, o que Rin tanto queria proteger. Mais na mente de sesshoumaru já estava decidido; Haveria uma guerra onde só um venceria, é esse alguem seria ele.

______

**Continuuua ....**

Oie , Como vão? bem espero xD Agradeço A todos por lerem mais um capitulo de Fanfic. Espero que gostem. Vou agradeçer á: shirlaine, Susan, Yuki,Pequena Rin, nama,elantriel,mami-chan; Que mandaram review no ultimo capitulo. beeijos


	5. Chapter V

**Capitulo - V**

Passando pelo vilarejo não havia nenhum sinal de Youkai gato, apenas moradores que se escondiam ao avistar o exercito de Sesshoumaru, que caminhava cuidadosamente em busca de algum suspeito.

- Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha coloca a mão na bainha da tessaiga preparado para qualquer ataque, pois já sentira o cheiro de vários gatos se aproximando.

- Não estão se movendo! - Sesshoumaru colocou a mão na Toukijin, mais sentia a Tenseiga vibrar. Sesshoumaru não se sucumbiu à espada, ergue a mão separando o exercito em 10 grupos. Cinco grupos caminhavam com ele em direção aos imensos portões do castelo. Inuysha com a espada nas mãos preparava-se, completamente irritado com a demora.

- Feh! Que demora. - reclamou Inuysha. Sesshoumaru pediu que um de seus homens fosse até o topo, para constatar o que acontecia. Irritado inuyasha colocou a espada nas costas e reclamou novamente.

- Que tédio! Vamos derrubar logo Sesshoumaru esse portão! - Sesshoumaru estava tentando controlar a raiva, que cada vez crescia. Seu desejo era quebrar esse portão em mil pedaços, matar todos e resgatar Rin. Mais ele sabia que deveria ser cauteloso.

- Espere! - Sesshoumaru ordenou ao irmão, que resmungava. Esperando o seu soldado que descia velozmente pelo portão. Sesshoumaru com a Toukijin na mão, fez um leve movimento partindo o portão em dois. Dentro do castelo podia se ver os reflexo de alguns gatos que pulavam de um lado para o outro, é lá no topo estava Rin amarrada, como um verdadeiro troféu.

- Oh Sesshoumaru, que bom reencontra-lo! - Para provoca-ló o Youkai alisava o rosto de Rin. Sesshoumaru estava confuso, pela primeira vez. Mais o que ele queria era acabar com ele. - Pensas que vai entrar tão facilmente...

- O que ele... - Inuysha foi atacado por Youkai que corriam em sua direção disparando algumas armas. - Droga! - inuyasha pulou acertando com a espada um terceiro que estava atrás dele. Sesshoumaru estava cercado, mais sua aura que emanava pelo seu corpo repelia todos os gatos que se aproximavam dele.

- Vejo que está mais forte Sesshoumaru... Mais da onde vem esse poder? - perguntou Youkai para si mesmo. Sesshoumaru passou facilmente pelos Yokais gatos chegando até o telhado, onde o seu inimigo estava o esperando.

- Vejo que foi mais rápido do que previa... Seu irmão é seu exercito que estão com um pouco de dificuldade!

- Não tenho tempo a perde com esses Yokais inúteis. - O Youkai gargalhou, levando as mãos até o rosto de Rin, antes que ele pudesse a tocar novamente Sesshoumaru levantou a **Toukijin**é lançou sobre o Youkai mais um golpe da poderosa espada, mais o youkai sentindo o poder, desviará fazendo o golpe bater contra parede criando um redondo buraco.

- Sesshoumaru! - chamou o youkai a sua atenção. - Não sabia que se preocupava tanto com humanos! - O Youkai riu zombeiro. O youkai atacou sesshoumaru que desviou facilmente do golpe, acertando a espada nas costa do Youkai abrindo uma terrível ferida.

- Não seje tolo, Não me preocupo e nunca me preocuparei com humanos! - A energia sinistra de Sesshoumaru começava a ficar mais intensa. O que o preocupava, era tessaiga que não parava de pulsa na bainha. Rin ficou completamente enraivecida ao escutar as palavras de Sesshoumaru, ela não queria que ele a salva-se agora Rin queria era chorar.

A batalha começava a ficar intensa, quanto em cima é em baixo. Inuysha usando o golpes como á "ferida do vento", que acabava com vários Yokais, mais parecia ter uma mina deles,quanto mais o exercito matava, sempre haviam mais. O youkai gato pegara uma espada, que não era tão poderosa mais causava um belo estrago ao seu redor. As espadas se chocavam no ar emanavam ondas, que destruíam tudo ao seu redor. Os movimentos dos dois se tornavam quase simultâneos. O que deixava a batalha mais difícil e douradora. Sesshoumaru sentira novamente a espada, tenseiga, vibrar.

- Maldição! - irritado ele afastou-se do inimigo guardando a toukijin, pegou a tenseiga que vibrava ainda mais em sua mão.

- Cansou Sesshoumaru? - a gargalhada irritava ainda mais Sesshoumaru. Seu odio alimentava o desejo de querer mata-lo, que aumentava a cada vibração da tessaiga. Sesshoumaru nem esperou o outro, avançou e o atacou. O yokai segurou a espada dando um soco que foi facilmente desviado por sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ergeu a mão o empurrando arrancando a espada das mãos dele, fazendo um leve corte. Irritado ele lambeu o sangue, arrancando Rin da onde ele a amarrará.

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, Tente me acertar com ela na minha frente? - ele sorriu puxando o cabelo de Rin. Sesshoumaru apertou a espada entre as mãos sentindo o sangue ferver, ele o atacou sem encosta em Rin que tremia nos braços do Youkai, a espada toukijin que ele tirara da bainha ficou cravada no ombro dele. Sesshoumaru retirou a espada pegando Rin e a jogando do telhado, gritou Inuysha, que a pegou antes que ela batesse contra o chão.

- Covarde! - A energia sinistra de Sesshoumaru começou a correr pela espada, tessaiga, a pegando ele lançou o único golpe que mata da tessaiga, as 'ondas lunares', acertando em cheio e o espatifando em pedaços. Os yokais gatos pararam de atacar e sumirão sobrando apenas no imenso pátio. Inuyasha e os outros guerreiros que gritaram com o sumiço dos Inimigos.

- Inuysha! - Gritou kagome vindo em direção ao marido.

- Rin! - Kohaku gritou indo em sua direção pegando e beijando seu rosto. Sesshoumaru desceu ao escutar a voz de Kohaku.

- Seu monge idiota, porque demorou? - reclamava Inuysha com Miroke. Sesshoumaru caminhou até seu general dando instruções de retirada, e assistência aos moradores, enquanto conversavam Sesshoumaru não tirava os olhos de Rin é ela que recebia atenção de Kohaku também não desviava o olhar. Sesshoumaru despedindo-se do general caminhou devagar até Rin.

- Venha Rin! - Sesshoumaru a chamou, mais ela abaixou a cabeça e não se moveu chamando atenção dos outros pra si. - Rin? - Novamente ele a chamou mais ela não se moveu.

- Quero morar no vilarejo... - a voz falhou por um instante o medo começou a aperta-la. - No vilarejo de Inuysha! - Todos ficaram surpresos. E ele não respondeu, deu as costas e completou.

- Se isso que desejas... Terás! - Ela não agüentando chorou sendo aparado por Kohaku que a abraçara gentilmente. Rin não vendo mais Sesshoumaru soltou um grito agudo assustado os outros.

* * *

Sentiram minha falta? não neh UAHUAHUAHAUHAUAH.

obrigada á: Yuuki-chan s2 muito obrigada Rin ta sempre se matendo em encrenca é incrivel :D Dessa vez não houve castigo da parte dela acho que ela não voltando com ele, se castigou e deixou ele muito magoada... Amor mto obrigada, Beeeijos. Volte sempre...

s2 Haylay s2: Obrigada é volte sempre :D

shirlaine: Ta gostando da atenção do Kohaku, dai ainda vem muito mais coisas :D Obrigada amor volte sempre...

Raissa Leah-Nessie : fico feliz por ter gostado :D


End file.
